clocktowerfandomcom-20200223-history
Jennifer Simpson
:For the Jennifer from Remothered, see Jennifer Sutton. Jennifer Simpson (ジェニファー・シンプソン Jenifa Sinpuson) is the protagonist of Clock Tower: The First Fear and Clock Tower. Biography Jennifer was born in 1981. In 1986, her father, Walter, went missing and then soon after, her mother died. With no one to take care of her, she was sent to the Granite Orphanage. In the first game which was set in September 1995, she is 14 years old and Jennifer, along with her other friends, Laura, Anne, and Lotte, were adopted by Mr. Barrows to live in his mansion called the "Clock Tower". Personality Jennifer is polite and timid as she had to cope with the loss of both of her parents throughout her childhood. She has a very cute, innocent and open personality, which is seen more in the second installment. She is seen taking time out of her schedule to visit her friends out of kindness. Her bedroom walls are covered with sepia colored paintings and portraits, indicating a possible interest in vintage photography. Her bed also has a stuffed rabbit on it, suggesting that she is a type of person who likes to treasure memories. Jennifer is occasionally portrayed as "dimwitted" in some parts of the game, such as calling a book "hard," saying she hates to read, and is inept with technology, even to the point where she breaks a computer upon touching it. Despite this, she is seen reading a book in the manga adaptation of the first installment, and is a frequent visitor of Oslo's public library. After the events of the first game, Jennifer suffers from post-traumatic stress disorder and has frequent nightmares. She is haunted by the images of her friends dying, and has dreams about being chased and attacked. Jennifer refused to eat red meat since the first incident at the Barrows Mansion, possibly a hint of her becoming vegetarian. Clock Tower: The First Fear Jennifer is the main protagonist of the first Clock Tower game. Jennifer, along with her friends Laura, Anne and Lotte, were all being taken care of by Mary Barrows, who at the time appears as a caring adoptive mother. They were to live in the Clock Tower, a mansion given its name for the predominant clock tower in it. Upon entering, Jennifer and her friends wonder where Mary went to, leading Jennifer to search, before being interrupted by the girls' screaming. She runs back to find the lights off and the girls missing. Jennifer, scared and wondering if it's a sick joke, runs about the mansion to find her friends being killed one by one (or just some of them depending on how the game is played). She also avoids her main pursuer, the brutal Bobby Barrows. Depending on whether the player finds it or not, Jennifer either finds out Mary's true colors by finding her dead father in a secret room, or by Lotte, who is later shot and killed by Mary, leading Jennifer to a narrow escape. She finds out about the second son, Dan Barrows, in the caves underneath the mansion, in the form of a giant, deformed baby. She narrowly escapes, killing Dan by dropping a can of kerosene and burning him. Jennifer confronts Bobby and Mary at the clock tower, killing Bobby by making him fall off the clock tower (his assumed bane), and then before she is killed by Mary, she dies. Depending on how the ending is played out, Mary can either die by electrocution, being chased off a ledge by crows, or fall off the ladder in the clock tower. Canonically, Jennifer was the only survivor of the incident; all of her friends being taken by the Barrows, Mary, Bobby and Dan all died. Clock Tower One year on from the events of The First Fear, Jennifer Simpson has been adopted by Helen Maxwell, the assistant of a renowned psychiatrist Samuel Barton, and is currently undergoing treatment in Oslo, Norway to help her cope with her experiences in the Clock Tower case and possibly shed some light on the mystery that was the Scissorman. Jennifer's Scenario Jennifer is a playable character if the player talks to Harris Chapman twice in the beginning of the game, rather than once. The player is given the option to explore Oslo before eventually returning to the research building, where Scissorman reappears and traps her inside. Jennifer, however, manages to survive the ordeal by using the fire ladder and escapes. The next day, Jennifer, Helen, and other people head to Barrows Castle. They are separated, though depending on the player's actions, they may be rescued. In the best ending, A, Jennifer begins a relationship with Nolan Campbell. Helen's Scenario While Jennifer doesn't do much in the Introduction nor Scenario 1, she later appears after Scenario 1 at the Police Station, where Helen is taken and interrogated by Gotts about the incident. Although Jennifer is worried about Scissorman, Helen reassures her that they'll find a way to get rid of Scissorman. Jennifer later appears after Scenario 2 at the Police Station, after Helen went around town, as she is worried about Helen. She would already be informed about the Statue already retrieved (either by Helen or Gotts) as well the Barrows Castle. Like the other 10 people going, she goes to England to visit the Barrows Castle. In Scenario 3, upon the group entering the castle, like everyone else, she got separated when the castle shook. An unconscious Jennifer would then be later found hanging on the cross in the chapel area, Scissorman just about to kill her. Luckily, Jennifer will be saved by Helen, who shoots Scissorman (ironically, Professor Barton in disguise) with a pistol. After Helen takes her down from the cross, Jennifer regains consciousness as Helen goes to interrogate Barton about his motives. After doing so, Helen will tell Jennifer to go with Gotts while she'll find the real Scissorman. As the castle crumbled down in the game's climax, Jennifer was caught in the debris. After the rescue crew came to find survivors, Jennifer was found alive and then pulled out by Helen, who assures her that "it's all over now". Alternate endings Clock Tower *In Helen's Scenario, if Helen fails to save Jennifer from Scissorman, Scissorman will successfully kill her, leaving the player in the path of Ending C. Trivia *Jennifer's name and appearance were inspired by Jennifer Connelly's character, Jennifer Corvino, in the 1985 movie Phenomena. * Jennifer's voice actor, Rumiko Varnes, had also voiced Miku Hinasaki in ''Fatal Frame''. Coincidentally, both protagonists are orphans and after the events of each game, they are taken in by a woman (i.e. Helen Maxwell and Rei Kurosawa) who involuntarily becomes involved in their previous endeavors (escaping Scissorman and fighting ghosts). * Jennifer makes a brief appearance in Clock Tower II: The Struggle Within in a Clock Tower poster which, upon noticing it, a shocked Alyssa says, "This isn't a game!" * She has two alternate costumes in Clock Tower: a pink Anna Miller's waitress uniform and a sailor fuku. The former replaces her white turtleneck outfit and the latter replaces her red jacket outfit. Gallery ''Clock Tower: The First Fear'' JenniferWaytocapturevictory.png|Artwork from Way to Capture Victory JenniferSimpson.png|Concept art Jennifer95.png|Jennifer on the Windows 95 cover JenniferClueBook.png|Clue Book artwork JenniferClue.png|Jennifer in the Windows 95 version opening Jennifer_manga_2.png|Jennifer in the Prologue manga Jennifer_manga.png|Jennifer in The First Fear manga Jennifer Clock Tower Comic.png|Jennifer from The First Fear manga JenniferOfficial.png|Jennifer sitting ct5.png|Jennifer and Mary in the opening sequence ct7.png|Jennifer investigating the main hall of the Barrows Mansion Jennifer Simpson.png|Jennifer attacked by Scissorman Ending H.png|Jennifer driving away from the mansion in Ending H ''Clock Tower'' Jenniferfamitsuart.png|Artwork from Official Famitsu Guide to Clock Tower 2 Jennifer22.png|Concept art Jennifer2Concept2.jpg|Final design Jennifer2Concept.jpg|Early concept art Jennifer2Concept3.jpg|Early concept art JENNIFER.png|Jennifer from the menu screen Jennifer opening.PNG|Jennifer from the opening video Possibly Illegal.png|Jennifer and Nolan Jennifer_startled.png|Jennifer hears Scissorman Jennifer_waitress1.png|Waitress costume Jennifersailorfuku.jpg|Sailor fuku costume Simpson, Jennifer Simpson, Jennifer Simpson, Jennifer Category:Female Characters Category:Playable Characters